criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Reaps the Night
Death Reaps the Night is the twentieth case in World Edition: The Mysteries Beneath by CoolCCMystery. It is also the fifth case in East Europe, taking place in Bucharest, Romania. Plot Once the team had arrived in Bucharest, Samuel decided to follow a lead and investigate a forest. Before they could do anything they heard horrifying sounds before a scream and a loud crashing sound coming from a local castle. Sebastian Wronski came toward the player telling the detectives about the murder inside the castle. The victim was found to be Anamaria Vãduva, the witch who wrote the ritual book found previously. The autopsy revealed that she was crushed really hard that only witchcraft could have done the murder. More evidence was that there was traces of animal bone dust, ashes and blood, which was used in witchcraft. That confirmed that the killer knows witchcraft. After investigating several crime scenes, the player and Samuel are reviewing the evidence and the finds when Sebastian comes toward them with an arrow pointing at them and an urge to kill. Samuel punched Sebastian away and it revealed that he was bewitched by witchcraft, although he didn't know who did it. They asked Elvira about it and she was confused at the hunter being bewitched to kill. After investigating the castle and the medieval gate again, they could now arrest the killer. Elvira was found guilty of the murder. She said it was revenge for the victim had outshined her by selling her book that sold out more than Elvira's which was more popular before Anamaria published hers. Since Elvira had no remorse for the murder, she was sentenced to 45 years in prison. After the trial, the team decided that they needed a copy of Anamaria's ritual book so they asked Elvira Dalca if she had a copy. She grudgingly gave the team the fact that she left the victim's copy at the castle. Upon finding it, they asked Elvira Dalca to confirm that it is indeed the book. Meanwhile, they asked Darius Lupei about the ritual that was found previously, who said that he knew about the organization due to his spiritual magic. He told them about a Crusader bag with notes about the ritual at the war memorial gate. When the notes was found, Darius helped the team translate the notes into a more sensible way if understanding. David Guguin was shocked when Sebastian Wronski said that he knew that Helene was up to something no good. When they found DNA on Helene's crucifix that belonged to a child who had similar DNA to David, they believed that Helene was up to no good by kidnapping a relative of the tech analyst. A note scribed on the inside of the front cover noted that the next step was in Bulgaria. So the team headed out there immediately. Victim *'Anamaria Vãduva' (found crushed by a chandelier) Murder Weapon *'Chandelier' Killer *'Elvira Dalca' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect has a black cat. *The suspect takes medication. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect takes medication. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo. *The suspect has black hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect has a black cat. *The suspect takes medication. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect has a black cat. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect knows witchcraft. *The suspect has a black cat. *The suspect takes medication. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has a pentagram tattoo. *The suspect has black hair. Killer Profile *The killer knows witchcraft. *The killer has a black cat. *The killer takes medication. *The killer wears a pentagram tattoo. *The killer has black hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Haunted Castle Wing. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Bag, New Suspect: Sebastian Wronski) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows witchcraft) *Ask Sebastian Wronski about the screams he heard inside the castle. *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Newspaper Clipping) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Darius Lupei Identified) *Ask Darius Lupei about the victim. (New Crime Scene Unlocked) *Investigate Dimitrie Gusti Park. (Clues: Locket, Necklace) *Examine Picture on Locket. (Result: New Suspect: Benjámin Ignacz) *Ask Benjámin why he is in Romania. *Examine Necklace. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a black cat) *Go to Chapter 2. (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Arcul de Thiumf. (Clues: Gun, Faded Book) *Examine Gun. (Result: Initials Revealed; New Suspect: Sanjeev Kapoor) *Ask Sanjeev Kapoor about his gun at the crime scene. *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Author's Name; New Suspect: Elvira Dalca) *Ask Elvira Dalca about her witchcraft book. *Investigate Village Houses. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Mugshot) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Victim's Glasses) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Powder) *Analyze Powder. (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer takes medication) *Examine Mugshot. (Result: Darius Lupei Identified) *Ask Darius about his mugshot. *Go to Chapter 3. Chapter 3 *Ask Sebastian about his bewitched enchantment. (New Crime Scene) *Ask Elvira Dalca about her rivalry with the victim. (New Crime Scene) *Investigate Broken Stairs. (Clues: Bag of Food, Dog Tags; Prerequisite: Talk to Sebastian) *Examine Bag of Food. (Result: Message on Pebble) *Ask Benjámin about his message about the victim's curse. *Examine Dog Tags. (Result: Sanjeev Kapoor's Name Revealed) *Ask Sanjeev about the dog tags left at the murder scene. *Investigate War Memorial Gate. (Clues: Broken Metal, Victim's Crucifix; Prerequisite: Talk to Elvira) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Security Camera) *Analyze Security Camera. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a pentagram tattoo) *Examine Victim's Crucifix. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A Crusade's History (5/7). A Crusade's History (5/7) *Ask Elvira Dalca about the victim's ritual book. *Investigate Broken Stairs. (Clues: Rotten Wood) *Examine Rotten Wood. (Result: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Victim's Book Revealed) *Request a confirmation from Elvira Dalca. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Request help from Darius Lupei about the ritual. *Investigate War Memorial Gate. (Clues: Crusader Bag) *Examine Crusader Bag. (Result: Ritual Pages) *Examine Ritual Pages. (Result: Annotations) *Ask Darius Lupei for translation. (Reward: Vampire Costume, Vampire Fangs) *See Sebastian Wronski about what he knows about Helene Skovgaard. *Investigate Dimitrie Gusti Park. (Clues: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Helene's Crucifix) *Examine Helene's Crucifix. (Result: DNA) *Ask Sanjeev Kapoor about what he knows about child kidnappings. *Go to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:East Europe (Jordan)